


Travelling Through an Oscillating Mind

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 25: Scattered. Set during ‘The End of Time Part One’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Travelling Through an Oscillating Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 25: Scattered. Set during ‘The End of Time Part One’.

“ _Listen_ ,” the Master begs, pressing their foreheads together. And it’s the first time the Master has truly asked him for anything, so the Doctor does.

The Master’s thoughts are so erratic and scattered that it takes the Doctor a moment to realise what he’s listening to. The memories gape like open wounds. It’s madness in the Master’s mind, and the Doctor struggles not to be pulled into it.

But overlaying all of that, the only constant amongst wildly oscillating thoughts, is the drumbeat. Four beats, in frequent succession. Over and over and over, never-ending.

He’d have probably gone mad, too.


End file.
